Un Huit Clos enneigé
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Un beau matin, au coeur de l'hiver, le maître de maison Senju Hashirama est retrouvé décédé dans son lit. Tout porte à croire que le coupable est bel et bien un membre de la famille... Trahisons, sensualité, dans un cadre policier où les rebondissements ne s'essoufflent jamais... (Fiction yaoi teintée d'het.)


Avant-propos :

_Me revoilà à écrire une fiction. Je ne pensais pas le faire de si tôt, avec tout le bazar autour de l'édition et adaptation de Tokyo Undead en roman. Je vous tiendrai au courant de mes publications, soyez-en sûrs. Mon nom de plume sera __**Eros**__ et le roman sera bientôt disponible, seulement il est toujours difficile de percer lorsqu'on est jeune auteur (très jeune auteur) surtout quand on ne connaît personne… Avoir déjà validé cet écrit constitue une véritable victoire pour moi alors, n'en demandons pas trop et restons digne. Je vous ai préparé quelque chose sous le coup d'une pulsion d'un soir. J'ai envie d'écrire autre chose, de revenir à mes fictions qui sont si chères à mon cœur –et pourtant, ce ne sont que des fictions-. Je me suis surpris à les relire en cours. Ces univers me manquent. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira également. Je vous avoue qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une idée totalement originale. Je glisserai mes références en fin de texte pour ne pas vous aiguiller sur la piste du meurtrier, car il s'agit bel et bien d'une fiction de style policier. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous laisse déguster la chose et me faire part de vos impressions. Vos impressions me manquent. Bref, je m'excuse pour cette longue absence et vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Comme d'habitude, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue. _

_Bien à vous, votre Hirako._

_« Un petit nègre se trouva tout seul._

_Il alla se pendre_

_Et il n'en resta plus __**Aucun**__. »_

Agatha Christie – Dix petits nègres

Chapitre premier : _Sept petits bourgeois au chaud_

La neige était tombée tant de fois ces derniers temps. Plus personne n'osait sortir au dehors, de peur d'être happé par un de ces blizzards, c'était devenu quelque chose de banal. Une couche épaisse avait déposé son manteau, à la manière d'une grande dame riche. La fourrure blanche décorait toutes les pierres du grand domaine. C'était un jardin si vaste qu'on ne pouvait en voir le bout, et encore moins au cœur d'un hiver si rude. La ville aux alentours était XXXX, mais il fallait prendre la voiture pour s'y rendre et faire preuve de patience. Le vent s'était cependant arrêté ce matin-là. Un lointain moteur résonna, et une voiture apparut. Elle s'arrêta devant les grandes grilles imposantes et une grande silhouette aux longs cheveux cachés par un chapeau en sortit. Elle se frotta les mains, prise par le froid, elles étaient entrouvertes. Elle poussa la première grille, puis la deuxième et s'écarta. La voiture s'engouffra à l'intérieur et l'homme la laissa passer. Il referma derrière lui en prenant soin de ne rien abimer. Il y avait une certaine grâce dans ses gestes avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'auto, _Diable il faisait tellement froid !_

Ils arrivèrent enfin, juste devant la grande maison.

C'était une magnifique demeure, apparemment fort bien entretenue. Les marches de marbre étaient luisantes (et glissantes !) – et le parc aux alentours resplendissait par les cristaux. Les arbres étaient tous silencieux, disciplinés.

Quelques corbeaux farceurs passaient, ici et là et parfois même, quelques biches se montraient, mais la voiture les avaient effrayées. La maison de la gouvernante était couverte de neige également : c'était un si beau spectacle. Que le voyage avait été long !...

Deux silhouettes étaient sorties, les pieds dans la neige.

- Je te laisse prendre les affaires, dit une des deux personnes.

Elle monta les marches et ne toqua pas. Il entra, sans aucune pudeur. C'était une sublime femme aux formes plus qu'harmonieuses. Elle ôta son manteau blanc et passa une main dans sa chevelure brune en fermant les yeux. Sa large écharpe de dentelle traînait par terre.

- Cette maison… _Mon enfance ! _

Elle soupira d'aise. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur de malice paisible. Elle voyait ces meubles qu'elle n'avait pas contemplé depuis trop longtemps, les larges rideaux de velours, le lustre bicentenaire, la grosse horloge aux rainures dorées. Il y avait même les sofas rouges, et les portraits aux murs. Un grand escalier menait à une porte unique, puis continuait à l'étage ouvert vers le bas. C'était encore plus grand à l'intérieur !

_- Tiens, tiens_, mais qui voilà… ? Serait-ce Sasuko ?

Elle sursauta.

_- Sasori-San_ ! Oh mon Dieu… Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis …

- Au moins dix ans, acheva l'homme vêtu d'un tablier et d'une veste cintrée, ça fait au moins dix ans.

Ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant étaient finement brossés et son air inexpressif avait gagné en mépris. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis tant d'années… Il n'avait pas pris une ride, et avait même gagné en charme. Sasuko s'était avancée vers lui et lui avait tendu ses vêtements.

- Tenez Sasori. Je vous remercie.

Il poussa un bref soupir et s'évapora de la grande pièce. Sasori était un bon majordome, quoiqu'il fût toujours peu aimable avec ses supérieurs. Son efficacité avait pris le pas sur la gentillesse qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Enfin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le froid tenta de pénétrer la demeure en vain, l'on referma aussitôt.

- Voilà tes deux sacs, dit l'homme aux longs cheveux attachés, c'est très lourd je me demande comment tu fais lorsque tu es seule…

Il déposa les valises aux pieds de Sasuko.

- Où sont Deidara et Sasori ? Qu'ils nous débarrassent de ça…

- Je viens de voir Sasori. Qui est Deidara ?

- Tout le monde est endormi on dirait…

_« Itachi-sama. Vous êtes là. »_

Les mains jointes, une femme était apparue. Mais cette voix, ce n'était pas celle d'une femme. C'était un homme, certes, ses traits étaient très fins. Sasuko plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Il avait les cheveux attachés, timidement et le teint rose. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient pénétrants et Sasuko s'en sentit même mal à l'aise. Elle croisa les bras.

- Bonjour, _maître_.

Deidara s'inclina.

- Deidara, voici ma nièce, la fille de Monsieur Hashirama. _Sasuko_. J'espère que vous la servirez aussi bien que moi.

_- Bien-sûr Itachi-sama_.

Il avait même de longs cils… Plus longs que les siens.

- Bonjour Deidara, dit Sasuko d'un ton tranchant en lui montrant les valises.

Deidara ne se fit pas attendre et obéit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Préparez-nous un thé Deidara.

- Tout de suite, maître.

- Et quelques viennoiseries.

_- Bien maître. _

Il fit une légère révérence et disparut derrière les larges rideaux. Sasuko la suivit du regard, hautaine et juge.

- Qui c'est ce garçon ? Il est très beau.

- Oui et j'en suis ravi, répondit Itachi en fouillant dans la poche de son manteau, un véritable esclave. Il fait des merveilles aux fourneaux, tu verras.

Il cherchait son tabac.

- Tu l'as trouvé dans un refuge pour travestis ?

_- Sasuko_, ne commence pas s'il te plaît. Lorsque j'ai recueilli Naruto, tu étais la première à pester pour au final le considérer comme ton propre frère.

_- Hm._

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le noir de jais se reflétait à la lumière du grand lustre. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis des pas se firent entendre à l'étage. Sasuko tourna les yeux vers le grand escalier.

- Sasuke, tu es déjà réveillé ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. _Encore_. C'est ton mioche qui a encore décidé de foutre le bordel.

Il croisa les bras en scrutant Itachi tandis que Sasuko vint lui faire la bise. La jeunette passa ses mains contre ses épaules. Son jeune oncle ne changeait pas. Il remit en place ses lunettes rectangulaires.

_- Sasuke_… Tu sais bien que Naruto ne te veut aucun mal.

- Peut-être, mais pendant ce temps là, je me demande bien ce que fait ton père, parfois. L'éducation de cet enfant me file la nausée.

Itachi haussa les sourcils et s'assied. Il fuma, noble et discret. Il croisa les jambes.

- On regrette de ne pouvoir élever d'enfants faute de ne pas avoir trouvé la mère ?

- Garde ton poison, _grand frère_. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas plus d'enfant que moi.

Le majordome et la jolie soubrette étaient arrivés pour déposer deux larges plateaux sur la table basse. Sasuko se précipita pour saisir un croissant qu'elle huma. Deidara versa le thé dans la tasse de porcelaine et Sasuke s'assied à ses côtés, évitant soigneusement de s'approcher d'Itachi. Elle croqua joyeusement dans la viennoiserie et ferma les yeux.

- Après un tel voyage… C'est la meilleure sensation qui soit !

Les domestiques restèrent à leur disposition tandis que la fumée s'élevant du porte-cigarette d'Itachi emplissant la pièce.

- Où est mon père ? demanda soudainement Sasuko.

- Il dort encore, répondit Itachi, regarde. La porte de sa chambre est fermée.

Elle se retourna. Effectivement, la porte en haut des escaliers semblait verrouillée.

- Il n'a pas le sommeil lourd, ajouta Itachi, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Prendrez-vous un peu de thé, maître ? demanda Deidara en se penchant vers lui.

Il hocha la tête. La chevelure de l'homme tomba près du visage d'Itachi. Il le regarda faire. Sasuko observa la scène. Elle se mordit la langue, puis deux mains l'agrippèrent en arrière, elle valdingua, surprise.

- La plus belle est là…

_- Naruto-kun !_

Elle l'attira à lui et les embrassades furent bruyantes.

- Enlevez vos vêtements pendant que vous y êtes, siffla Sasuke en buvant son café.

- Tu dois rarement enlever tes vêtements pour les autres, hm ?

Itachi esquissa un faible sourire sournois que Sasuke avait bien vu. Il déposa aussitôt sa tasse et croisa les bras.

_- Eh_ ! Imbécile, tu m'as empêché de dormir toute la nuit. J'suis sûr que tu lisais tes dégueulasseries !

Naruto leva la tête. Sa crinière blonde était tellement indisciplinée, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si pétillant… Il sourit franchement.

- Dégueulasseries ? demanda Itachi en penchant la tête.

- Sasu-chan est emmerdé parce que je ne lui prête pas mes lectures chaudes…

Itachi prit une profonde bouffée de fumée et hocha la tête.

- C'est pas de ton âge, tu es à peine majeur idiot ! Tu devrais plutôt réviser tes leçons et respecter un peu plus ton oncle insomniaque !

Itachi poussa un soupir non retenu.

- Laisse-le donc.

Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuko et se posta près d'Itachi qu'il agrippa affectueusement.

- Senju dort encore ? Sasuko…Viens on va l'emmerder ! On le réveille et on saute sur le lit.

- Naruto-kun, dit faiblement Itachi d'un ton extenué.

- Tu vois, s'écria Sasuke triomphant, mal élevé !

- Pff… Sasu… T'es vraiment ennuyeux parfois…

_- Deidara_, allez réveiller Monsieur. Apportez-lui un bon café.

- Bien, _maître_.

Deidara était retourné aux cuisines. Naruto tira la langue et prit Sasuko par la main pour la faire valser.

- Alors, t'as ramené quelque chose de Londres pour ton p'tit Naru ?

- Beaucoup de chocolat !

- Bonne idée, commenta l'adolescent turbulent, tu as dû en manger beaucoup tu as l'air d'avoir pris un peu de poids, non ?

- Quoi ?...Non…

Elle inspecta sa silhouette, lissant sa robe.

_Hm…_

Deidara passa à côté d'elle avec le plateau. Il grimpa les marches en direction de la grande porte.

- Naruto-kun, va t'habiller correctement.

- Mais je ne sors pas ! Personne ne me verra comme ça.

_- S'il te…_

_Hurlement strident_

_Plateau brisé_

_Tasse éclatée_

Il y eut un long silence. Naruto tourna lentement les yeux vers la porte de la chambre du maître de maison. Sasuko porta une main à son cœur battant tandis que Sasuke s'était levé d'un coup. Itachi écrasa la cigarette, lentement tandis que Sasori restait figé. Les secondes passèrent, puis Deidara sortit. Il tremblait. Itachi se redressa et s'approcha du domestique, visiblement en état de choc.

- Deidara ? Deidara, vous m'entendez ?

- Mon…Monsieur…

- Que se passe t-il ?

Naruto le regardait avec de grands yeux. Le visage fin de Deidara était déformé par la peur, soudainement décharné, ses yeux sortissant.

_« Monsieur… Hashirama-sama… »_

- Parlez, Deidara !

Itachi parlait d'une voix autoritaire alors que Sasuke montait les marches.

« Hashirama-sama est mort, un couteau planté dans le dos. »

Il s'écroula à genoux et Itachi le retint.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?...


End file.
